Jason MacDonald
| birth_place = New Glasgow, Nova Scotia | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Canadian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Edmonton, Alberta | team = Xtreme Couture | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 23 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 18 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 13 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Jason Anthony MacDonald (born June 3, 1975) is a Canadian mixed martial artist who is currently fighting with the Maximum Fighting Championship as a middleweight. He is also a veteran of the Ultimate Fighting Championship. Born and raised in Merigomish, Pictou County, Nova Scotia, MacDonald currently resides in Red Deer, Alberta and fights out of Edmonton, Alberta. MMA career MacDonald began his career in local Canadian promotions, including the Maximum Fighting Championship, earning notable wins over UFC veterans Joe Doerksen, Gideon Ray, and Bill Mahood. After racking up a record of 16–7, he made his UFC debut on October 10, 2006 at Ortiz vs. Shamrock 3: The Final Chapter against the favored The Ultimate Fighter 3 finalist Ed Herman. In an upset, MacDonald won the bout via triangle choke in the first round. MacDonald followed up the performance with a win over The Ultimate Fighter 1 veteran Chris Leben via modified guillotine choke in the second round. Both victories earned Submission of the Night honors. MacDonald stepped up considerably in competition at UFC 68 with a match-up against Rich Franklin in his first appearance since losing the UFC Middleweight Championship. Franklin mounted MacDonald in the final seconds of round two, causing enough injury to MacDonald's left eye area that his corner advised him to throw in the towel, and Franklin was declared the winner. At UFC 72, MacDonald came back with a victory over Rory Singer via TKO (referee stoppage) in the second round. This marked his third victory over The Ultimate Fighter veterans. In UFC 77, MacDonald faced Yushin Okami, who was coming off a loss to Rich Franklin in a title contention elimination bout. MacDonald lost the fight via unanimous decision. MacDonald sprang back from the defeat at UFC 83, defeating Joe Doerksen via TKO (strikes) in the second round and earning a $75,000 bonus for Knockout of the Night in the process. . A small controversy erupted after MacDonald landed two hammerfists after it appeared the fight had been stopped. In an interview the day after the fight, MacDonald explained that the referee had instructed him to continue fighting and had even apologized to him for his error in judgment. At UFC 87, MacDonald faced Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu stand-out Demian Maia. Both fighters had earned back-to-back Submission of the Night honors in the UFC. The fight took place almost completely on the ground, with MacDonald escaping numerous submission attempts. Ultimately in the third round, Maia locked in a rear naked choke for the victory. Only a month later, MacDonald went on to fight as a replacement for Jason Day at UFC 88. He won against Jason Lambert at 1:20 of round two by rear naked choke, earning his third Submission of the Night. Macdonald followed up with a bout at The Ultimate Fighter: Team Nogueira vs Team Mir Finale against Wilson Gouveia. Gouveia dropped MacDonald with a glancing left jab before raining elbows to finish the fight. At UFC 97, MacDonald suffered a TKO loss to Nate Quarry due to elbows from a mounted position. Despite earlier suggestions from Dana White that MacDonald's position in the UFC roster was safe despite his recent lack of success, the UFC released MacDonald several weeks later. Matchmaker Joe Silva commented that the door would be left open for MacDonald to return should he earn a few more victories in smaller promotions. At the MFC 21 event on May 15, 2009, MacDonald announced that he was returning to the Canadian promotion Maximum Fighting Championship. He fought Travis Lutter in the main event of MFC 22 on October 2, 2009. http://www.sportsnet.ca/mma/2009/07/24/macdonald_lutter/ in a losing effort. Jason MacDonald faced TUF 3 competitor and fellow UFC veteran Solomon "King" Hutcherson at MFC 23 defeating him by Split decision giving "J-Mac" his fifth victory over a TUF competitor. Personal life Jason and his wife Kelly have four children, sons Tristin and Keel and daughters Jett and True.MacDonald has been on parental leave the last nine months from his job as a corrections officer at a medium-security federal institution in Bowden, Alta., after wife Kelly gave birth to daughter Jett.MacDonald and his wife also have two sons: eight-year-old Tristin and five-year-old Keel.On Friday morning our little girl arrived, weighing in at nine pounds, five ounces. We named her Tru. MMA record Theme Music |- |style="text-align: center" colspan=8|'List of Jason "The Athlete" MacDonald's entrance music:' |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Song Title' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Artist' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Album' |- |MFC 22 |Turn The Page |Metallica |Garage Inc. |- |UFC 97 |Turn The Page |Metallica |Garage Inc. |- |UFC 88 |Turn The Page |Metallica |Garage Inc. |- |UFC 87 |Turn The Page |Metallica |Garage Inc. |- |UFC 72 |Turn The Page |Metallica |Garage Inc. |- |UFC 68 |Turn The Page |Metallica |Garage Inc. |- |UFC 66 |The Enemy |Godsmack |IV |- |UFC: The Final Chapter |The Enemy |Godsmack |IV |- References External links * *Jason MacDonald Blog Category:Canadian mixed martial artists Category:Canadian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Canadian people of Scottish descent Category:Sportspeople from Nova Scotia Category:People from Pictou County, Nova Scotia Category:People from Red Deer, Alberta Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian prison officers ja:ジェイソン・マクドナルド